yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Triệu hồi Dung hợp
| japanese = 融合召喚 | furigana = ゆうごうしょうかん | romaji = Yūgō Shōkan | japanese translated = | english = Fusion Summon | french = Invocation Fusion | german = Fusionsbeschwörung | italian = Evocazione per Fusione | korean = 융합 소환 (融合召喚) Yunghap Sohwan |chinese=融合召喚 Rónghé Zhàohuàn | portuguese = Invocação-Fusão | spanish = Invocación por Fusión }} Việc Triệu hồi Dung hợp ( Yūgō Shōkan) là một hành động Triệu hồi Đặc biệt một Quái thú Dung hợp từ Bộ bài Phụ của bạn bằng cách dùng "Polymerization" hoặc bất kỳ hiệu ứng bài nào mà trong đó nói rõ ràng rằng việc Triệu hồi đó là Triệu hồi Dung hợp. Cách thức Triệu hồi Dung hợp To Fusion Summon using "Polymerization" you must have the Fusion Material Monsters listed on the Fusion Monster in your hand or on your side of the field. You must then activate "Polymerization", select the Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, send the Fusion Materials to the Graveyard and Fusion Summon the monster to your side of the field. For example, to Fusion Summon "Flame Swordsman" using "Polymerization" you must have "Flame Manipulator" and "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman" (the Fusion Materials) on either on your side of the field and/or in your hand. You then activate "Polymerization", select "Flame Swordsman" from your Extra Deck, send "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman" and "Flame Manipulator" to the Graveyard and Fusion Summon "Flame Swordsman". Polymerization-LCJW-EN-SR-1E.png|Polymerization FlameManipulator-LCJW-EN-C-1E.png|+ A Fusion Material Monster MasakitheLegendarySwordsman-LCJW-EN-C-1E.png|+ A Fusion Material Monster FlameSwordsman-LCJW-EN-C-1E.png|= A Fusion Monster Luật Nâng cao If a monster is Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by a card effect it is not treated as a Fusion Summon, unless stated on the card. For example Special Summoning a monster from your Extra Deck using "Cyber-Stein" is not considered a Fusion Summon. Normally, Fusion Monsters cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard or Banished Zone unless they were properly Fusion Summoned before being sent. You cannot use "Re-Fusion" to revive a Fusion Monster that has been Special Summoned using "Cyber-Stein" or sent to the Graveyard by "Fusion Guard". Fusion Summoned Monsters can be revived using cards such as "Re-Fusion" unless stated otherwise. Các phương pháp khác Other than using "Polymerization", cards can be Fusion Summoned using any of the following cards. Be sure to follow the instructions on the card to Fusion Summon the monster correctly. Quái thú Thay thế Dung hợp Trong anime In the second season of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime, it is stated that Fusion Monsters cannot attack the same turn they are Summoned as part of a rule for Kaiba's Domino City Tournament. This is exemplified in episode 65, when Strings uses "Quick Attack" on "Humanoid Worm Drake" to bypass that rule in his Duel against Yami Yugi. This rule does not exist in the OCG/TCG and was phased out of the anime for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Xem thêm * Dung Kết * Quái thú Dung hợp * Nguyên liệu Dung hợp * Quái thú Thay thế Dung hợp * Vùng đặt Bộ bài Dung hợp * Bộ bài Dung hợp * Bộ bài Phụ Category:Types of Summon